WEAPON XI: THE RETURN
by LiannasFiction
Summary: A girl discovers who she really is, and makes friends with another mutant like herself. While she is united with a few others, they discover something that most wouldn't enjoy. Weapon XI had been avoiding others, and only did work he could gain money from. When the location he was hiding in, is overrun by teenagers, he's left with one choice. Destroy them all.
1. A NEW DISCOVERY

The night was crazy. People were dancing on tables, alcohol was going as quick as virginities. Blaire was the oddball, like always. While everyone else partied, she sat quietly singing to herself. It always calmed her mind to sing, and right now she didn't want to be here. A strong voice entered her mind, but as she opened her eyes she saw a slightly plump woman with blonde hair smiling at her. **"If you don't want to be here, why don't you go home?" **Blaire was confused, and wasn't sure why the woman was smiling at her while speaking that way. As she sat quietly, she realized that the woman seemed knowing of her. Almost as though she could read her emotions, or her mind? Blaire looked up at her, but stayed seated.

**"How do you know I'm not happy being here?" **The woman shook her head, and took a seat beside her. She shuffled a little, and spoke of random things before looking back at Blaire.

**"Anyone with a brain could see you're not happy, but let's just say I have great intuition." **The woman made movements, but Blaire only shook her head and smiled a little. For some reason, this girl was very easy to get along with. Blaire looked around for a second, her brown hair falling around her face. She tucked a few strands behind her ear, and looked back at the girl.** "I can read what you're feeling, and I know you are like me."** At first, Blaire was confused, but then she thought for a moment. Still, she wasn't sure what the girl meant.

**"What are you talking about?"** Was this girl drunk? She did act a little that way, but for some reason Blaire knew she wasn't. The girl seemed to act like this was her usual self. As if she hadn't even tasted a drop of alcohol. Blaire looked at her, in her eyes, and the woman's smile faded.

**"Have you ever had something happen, something that made no sense. Have you ever controlled someone's emotions?"** Suddenly, memories flooded through Blaire. There were several times when she had been bullied or picked on. All she did was sing, and her voice seemed to calm the person. There were other times when she had sang and caused other emotions. If she was crying, she could make other cry with her. Sometimes, she could get people angry, but it depended on whether she was angry. Blaire had always just thought she was gifted with a voice, but nothing too extreme. Her eyes had trailed off, and she was staring at the ground. Slowly, she looked back up at the woman beside her.

**"How did you... What are you?"** It was all starting to make sense. If this woman was like her, if she could also control emotions wouldn't she be able to feel them too? Maybe she could only feel emotions, but not control them? A spark of happiness struck Blaire, and she started to feel as though she wasn't alone. The woman smiled at her again, but showed no teeth this time.

**"I'm like you. So let's just say you're not the only weird one around here."** The woman nudged her head toward the crowd around them. Blaire glanced around at everyone, and saw them as normal people. They all drank more than they should, and some couldn't even hold their liquor. The woman stood up, and offered a hand too Blaire. If it had been a few minutes before, she wouldn't have taken it. For some reason, she trusted this woman, and was curious as to what she knew. Taking her hand, she was pulled up. The woman let go, and nudged her head again. **"Follow me, let's see what you can do."** Blaire only nodded, and followed the woman.


	2. FOUNDED DESTINY

Taking a short walk out the back way of the house. Blaire found herself in what looked like an abandoned street. The back door closed behind her as the blonde haired girl closed it. Blaire was both sure, and unsure of what was going on. Was this such a good idea? She didn't know the girl at all, and where they were at wasn't the fanciest of places. Blaire looked at the blonde girl as she made her way in front of her. "So, show me what you've got." That made little to no sense. What was she talking about?

"Excuse me?" She didn't want to sound rude, she was just really confused. "I mean, what do you mean? Show you what?" Blaire looked at the blonde girl. The girl moved toward her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You feel calm now, don't you? Before, you felt tense, and confused. Now, you're calm and relaxed." Just as she spoke, Blaire felt her body ease up. Her brain stopped thinking, and she closed her eyes. She did feel calm, but what did that have to do with anything? Unless, this girl did that to her? It did make more sense. It was as if all her thoughts had disappeared and she just switched emotions suddenly. It was unexplainable.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Her mind circled, as the girl removed her hand from Blaire's shoulder.

"I have the ability to sense other mutants powers, as well as control their emotions. It comes in handy when trying to help people with destructive powers." Blaire looked at her, and at first it sounded crazy. Then, it sounded true. Blaire started thinking of herself when she was younger. How she had controlled emotions with her voice. Did she really have to sing?

"Uh, that means I need to sing then..." The blonde girl looked at her, eyebrows pulling together, and she didn't seem to understand. "That's how I always made it work before. That's the only way I know how to use... it." The blonde girl blinked, and then nodded.

"Right, then sing for me, please and thank you." The girl crossed her arms, and waited. Blaire looked around for a second, thinking of what to sing. Then it came to her, and she just let everything out.

"Young girl, don't cry. I'll be right here, when your world starts to fall." The feeling of confusion, and pain from her past pouring through. The feeling of loneliness of her parents fighting and her curling up in a corner listening to it. It was all within her voice, or that's how she felt. "Ooh, Young girl, it's alright. Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly. Ooh." Blaire closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in the song. "When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream. Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems. No one ever wants or bothers to explain. Of the heartache life can bring and what it means." The blonde girl closed her eyes as well, and Blaire opened her own to see that the girl's facial expression seemed to be what she wanted it to be. "When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within." She sang it softly, and with so much feeling. The girl shed a tear down her pale cheek, and Blaire felt the tears coming as well. Stopping herself, she looked at the girl. Dabbing a tear from her own eye.

"That was beautiful. I knew you had a gift!" Blaire looked at her, but was still confused.

"What do you mean a gift?" The girl stepped forward, and smiled widely at her.

"You can control others' emotions, and right now you know how to channel it through song. The truth is, you don't need to sing to do it. You can do it through touch, or even just speaking to someone. You just have to learn how to control it." Blaire's eyes were a little wide, but she had always expected something like this. Blaire had never been normal, and it all made sense.

"So, can you help me then? How many of us are there?" Blaire recalled the girl saying mutants as if there were several of them. Did they all have the ability to control emotions? The girl smiled, and offered a hand to her.

"Patricia Carmichael, and yes. I can, but you have to trust me." So her name was Patricia? Well, that was fitting for her. "Yes, there are more like us out there, but the abilities vary. There will be others with emotional abilities, but there are many other varieties of abilities. A friend of mine is a Telepath. Which means he can read your mind. Actually, he's very brilliant with it. He's actually transferred his mind to different bodies to keep himself alive. I'd love for you to meet him." Blaire found that to be odd, frightening, but interesting. If he could read your mind, could he control it too?

"Uh, sure?" Blaire wasn't sure what else to say. Patricia smiled at her again, and the door behind Blaire flew open. In the door way stood two girls. One with bright red hair, and another with dirty blonde hair. They smiled at Patricia, and ignored Blaire for a moment.

"Hey Patty! Getting new recruits?" The two stepped out of the doorway, and the dirty girl with dirty blonde hair waved her hand at it. The door flew shut, and Blaire's eyes grew wide. Did she do that with her mind?

"Hey guys. Yeah, she didn't know she had any abilities." Pat looked at Blaire, and Blaire looked at her a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, what's her ability?" The red haired girl who had spoken before, smiled and spoke loudly. Pat looked at Blaire, and smiled.

"She can control emotions, but only through singing right now. I'm going to get a hold of Charles and see if he can help her advance with her ability." The red head and the girl with the dirty blonde hair smiled widely.

"Oh, he'll be glad to introduce someone else into the group." The red haired girl nodded happily, and gave a small smile. Pat nodded, and Blaire looked at the three of them. So what were their powers then?

"What can the two of you do? I know you closed the door with your mind or something..." The dirty blonde nodded, and stepped forward.

"That is correct. I am telekinetic. I can move things with my mind. I usually trigger it through my eyes, or hands. Truthfully, I could just think of moving something and it would move. Oh, I'll show you." She looked at Blaire, and Blaire felt herself becoming weightless. The next thing she knows, she's floating in mid-air.

"Woah! That's cool!" The dirty blonde slowly lowered Blaire back to the ground. As soon as her feet touched, she felt relief. It was cool, but scary. Looking to the red head, she waited. The dirty blonde stepped back, and the red head stepped forward.

"My abilities a little different than most people. I've actually never met anyone or heard of anyone with my ability yet. Charles says my powers are extremely unique." Putting her hand out, the dirty blonde stepped forward, and so did Pat. All of a sudden, they basically became invisible.

"Woah... Did you guys disappear?" Suddenly, the whites of eyes were seen, and Blaure jumped a little. The red head smiled, and white teeth shown through.

"That would be awesome, but no. They call me the Chameleon. I can basically blend in with anything, and if I touch hands with other people I can do the same to them." She let go of Pat, and the dirty blonde girl's hands. They both quickly faded back into their normal selves.

"Wow, that's really cool." Blaire considered that to be her favorite power so far. "So this, Charles. Where is he at?" She was still unsure of whether she wanted to go see him, but it always helped to be sure before she made a decision.

"Oh, he's got his own school. He's the Headmaster." Pat spoke clearly to Blaire, and Blaire was surprised.

"Oh, and you might want to call him Professor X. That's what we all call him usually. Pat just likes to be different." The Chameleon spoke the last sentence in more of a whisper. Slowly, the Chameleon turned back into a red headed girl, and no longer blended in with the location around her. Blaire smiled.

"Professor X? Okay, is he like eighty?" That just sounded really old. Not to mention he was a Headmaster. He had to be old.

"Mentally, yeah. He's currently got the body of a 20 year old." Blaire's face fell, and her jaw dropped a little. "He's a really, really powerful telepath. He's been around for forever." Both of the others girls smiled, as Pat stepped over to Blaire. "Will you join us?" She seemed hopeful, and Blaire looked at her unsure. Should she? The least she could do was visit. See how things were.

"I guess." Blaire smiled, and the other two girls stepped up beside Pat.

"Great, I'm Bonnie, and this is Audrey." The red head claimed the name Bonnie, and informed Blaire that Audrey was the dirty blonde. Just as everything seemed to be falling into place loud screams circulated from behind the door. All of their faces dropped.

"What was that?" Audrey looked around, and Pat's eyes widened.

"I don't think we should be here anymore. We need to get back to Charles." She looked frightened, almost disgusted. What was she feeling.


	3. THE FIRST STAND

"What's going on?" Blaire was confused, and just like that the door busted off it's hinges. Audrey used her ability to pull the girls to each other, and they fell back against the far brick wall. It separated the woods from the side street. Blaire didn't realize it until she looked down, but Bonnie had used her gift to turn everyone basically invisible.

"Keep your eyes closed." Bonnie said in a silent whisper. A man stepped out of the doorway, he was bald, and shirtless. Blaire shut her eyes, but left them only a little open so she could see where he was going. He seemed to be sniffing the air. Maybe he could smell them? Suddenly, a young girl was running down the street, and the man looked over at her. In a matter of a few seconds, he had stabbed her with a visible katana. Looking closer, it was clear he had one in each hand. The young girl's body lay lifeless, and her head was no longer attached to her body. Out of fear, Blaire started to scream, but Pat slapped a hand across her mouth. The man turned fast, obviously hearing the clap from Pat's hand to Blaire's face. He was directly in front of them now. His features visible. He looked disfigured, and scarred. His lips torn around the outside, like he had ripped them free of once being glued together. Blaire closed her eyes tightly, but a voice sounded. At first they thought it was in their head. Then, they realized it wasn't.

"Leave them alone." Another man stood at the end of the ally way, and his hair had been styled like a wolf. Everyone but Blaire seemed to know who he was. The man in front of them, seemed to know the wolf man.

"Hey buddy, where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!" The man looked at him, and metallic claw slipped from his knuckles.

"I'm not your buddy, actually, I'm the complete opposite!" He shoved his arm up to stab the man, but the man caught his hand. Then, through him back, but not to hard. The wolf man caught his footing, but just barely.

"You don't remember me? I'm insulted!" The wolf man started walking back toward him, and in that instant Bonnie turned her ability off. The man had just lifted his katana up, and had grabbed the wolf man. "Well then, I guess I don't need any remorse for a lost friend then, do I?"

"Stop!" Bonnie stepped forward, and the other three girls fell to the ground. The man looked at Bonnie, and The wolf man struggled. "Leave, Wolverine alone!" Bonnie glared at the man.

"Wolverine? So he is who I thought he was!" The man let go of Wolverine, and the three girls stood slowly.

"He's a mutant like us, the man killing everyone. He's got many abilities, and he's dangerous." Pat spoke out, and Bonnie looked at her then back to the man.

"Oh, well who is this? Great job, sweetheart, but I think that's already clear. Though I'm far more dangerous than you think." The man smiled, and it looked almost distorted due to his bald head, and scarred skin. Blaire looked at him. The man stepped forward, and Wolverine lay on the ground. Hands and knees, his claws had slipped back in. "Let me show you." Audrey stepped forward as the man attempted to go after Pat and Bonnie. "What do you think you're going to d-", and the man flew backward into the wall of the building. Audrey had her arm out, and it was clear what she had done. "Oh, a girl who thinks she's tough. I'll have fun with you!" Wolverine had finally stood up, and raced toward the man. The man jumped high, and Wolverine went right beneath him. Having to shove his feet down to stop from running into the wall. "You four can't beat me, I just slaughtered over a hundred teenagers inside." His sarcasm was thick with anything he said. Blaire looked at him, and then to Pat. Pat nodded, but Blaire felt like she couldn't do it. Bonnie nodded at Blaire too, and Audrey kept watching the man. Finally, Blaire closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Young girl, don't cry. I'll be right here, when your world starts to fall." Blaire tried to focus it on the man. He at first seemed unaffected, but as Blaire continued to sing, he seemed to feel helpless. "Ooh, Young girl, it's alright. Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly. Ooh." She let herself really feel the moment, and Blaire pushed it all onto this man. "When you're safe inside your room, you tend to dream. Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems. No one ever wants or bothers to explain. Of the heartache life can bring and what it means." The man fell to his knees, as the pain started to become overwhelming. He was feeling every emotion she wanted him to with this song. "When there's no one else, look inside yourself. Like your oldest friend, just trust the voice within." Stopping the song, she looked at him, and Wolverine smiled.

"New girl, huh, she's good." Bonnie smiled, and patted Blaire's shoulder.

"We don't want to kill you, and we don't want you to kill us either. We're all mutants like you are." Pat spoke to the man. He raised his head to look at them.

"What do you want then?" He said with a tiresome voice.

"Come with us, we can give you a new home, a place to stay, food, and friends." Audrey said to the man. He slowly stood, looking at them.

"How can I trust you?" He looked to each of them. Wolverine stepped forward.

"Can you trust an old buddy?" It was clear he didn't remember the man, but Wolverine knew that they must have been friends before. Or else he wouldn't have said such a thing. Plus, it would minimize the problem, and they all understood that. The man looked at them. Unsure, overwhelmed, and Blaire knew how he felt without an ability.

"Look, I know you're freaked out. I am to. I actually just found out that I was a mutant. I already agreed to at least check it out, so what's the worst that could happen?" Bonnie smiled at Blaire, and was glad that Blaire was trying to help.

"The worst that could happen is that I'd kill everyone in the whole building, and you four." They all blinked a little, and the man looked away then back at them. "Fine, I'll go, but I can't promise I'll stay. Actually, I can almost guarantee I won't stay." He spoke as if he already knew how it would end.

"All we ask is that you try." Bonnie said to him, and with that they all felt a little hope. The only thing to worry about now. Was how Professor X would feel about the two new recruits, and if they'd be able to control this man. "By the way, what's your name?" She looked at him, and he looked to her.

"Deadpool..." They looked at him, but it seemed to fit perfectly. Pools of blood still sat around them everywhere from where he had let it drip onto the ground beneath him.


End file.
